A law enforcement or police duty belt, also referred to as a gun belt, is a belt designed for individuals who need to effectively carry equipment with them during assignments. The most notable examples of such individuals include police officers, military personnel, security guards, and the like. The police duty belt is strapped around the wearer's torso such as, for example, the waist, and fastened with a buckle at the front. The police duty belt can be configured to carry, for example, handcuffs, radios, notebooks or pads, handheld weapons such as pepper spray, electroshock guns, firearms, and ammunition. The police duty belt allows the wearer to effectively meet the tactical needs necessary to accomplish a task in the line of duty.
Most police duty belts are about 2 inches wide and are made of either nylon or leather. The police duty belts are generally constructed with a double ply material for retaining shape and withstanding the weight of the equipment on the belt. The police duty belts typically carry more than 20 lbs. of equipment. On a daily basis, police officers are expected to endure tremendous physical demands including, but not limited to, continuously sitting while driving a patrol vehicle and/or writing reports, standing on uneven or wet surfaces, walking or running in and out doors on uneven or hilly terrain, lifting items weighing over 100 lbs., including human bodies, frequent bending, stooping, pulling, pushing, climbing, running, and driving.
Under such physical demands, the police duty belt can impose on the wearer an arduous physical burden that can hinder, or even endanger, the wearer. Frequently, the police duty belt can undesirably shift, slide or slip during physical exertion, cause chaffing or discomfort which requires constant adjusting or lifting, and generate is pressure stress on the stomach, hips and lower back. These problems can adversely hamper the performance and safety of the wearer in the course of patrolling and carrying out police duties.
Accordingly, there is a need for a concealable shoulder-supported harness system for a belt, which is designed to alleviate problems typically associated with such use, while ensuring the safety and comfort of the wearer. There is a further need for a concealable shoulder-supported harness system for a belt, which is designed to operate inconspicuously and maximize the wearer's freedom of movement and ease of travel.